The Tailed Beast Daughter
by NekoSnow242
Summary: A naruto fan fiction. This story is about a girl named Kitsune. She watched many anime and read manga but loved Naruto the most out of all of them. Kitsune was different then other people since she has a special power and was bullied about. What if she was in the naruto world?


A naruto fan fiction.

Summary: This story is about a girl named Kitsune. Kitsune is a big naruto fan i mean a huge naruto. She watched the anime and read the manga too! But one thing she didn't like about her self is that she is different, she could do all of these stuff that normal people can and she get bullied on a lot. She also didn't like that she was told that her parent she her on her door steps when she was born. One day she suddenly appeared in the naruto world what will she do?

Read about all the adventures that Kitsune had.

**i don't own naruto i only own my characters in the story!**

* * *

Character info.

Name: Kitsune (no last name)

Age: 8

gender:female

Family: ( you will find out later in the story)

Powers: (see later on the story)

Appearance: Long snow-white hair, blue eyes a black ribbon in her hair. She wears a blue sleeveless shirt that go to her thy and black short under that.

Likes: naruto, iPod, laptop, cookaying, Dango! Her necklace that she had from birth that tell her name on it and other things.

dislikes: someone takes her iPod or laptop when using it, bullies, emo (sasuke) and lots of other things.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Tailed Beast**

Kitsune POV

i was staring out the window while the teacher was talking to the class. 'RiiNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG' the bell goes off. Lunch time i sigh. if you're wondering lunch time is the worst part of the day for me since people throws food, water and milk etc at me. i walked out of the classroom and saw someone threw a milk cartoon at me while a sigh. More people throw food and rubbish at me while i go to the roof top quietly.

No teachers care about me or mess around with me since i did something to a teacher at this school. i saw a same group of people came up to me and punched and kicked me. They finished throw kicks and punches at me while it was time for class.

Teacher don't bother looking for me and punish me because i can break their arms I'm a second. i just stayed up in the roof top and heard the bell ring. "Break-time yay!" i said in boredom

i saw a different group of people coming to me while i sigh again. Someone from the group came up to me with a shock thing (i don't know whats it called but it zap you badly) They put the shock thing on my should while i while i sigh again. it didn't hurt. "hmm weird. is it not working" they put the shock thing on something and it zapped again but it didn't hurt me. Then they just push me off the roof while they just laughed. "Ha how about that monster! freak! beast!" one of them said. (A/n the roof and very tall, about 5 floors up while the roof is on the 6th floor)

i hit the ground and blood coming out of my mouth. i heard the bell ring again while the class is getting started. My wounds heal quickly. i always wondered why i heal so quickly and i left it alone. i went inside got my bag and headed home and limping because i think i broke a bone while i hit the ground. i checked my arms and saw one is bleeding badly. My parents are never home but they let me live a free life but they don't really care about me ever since my 6th birthday. Since my 6th birthday i been looking after myself and walking home.

i got home "lucky i live near the school" i thought while looking around to see no one and open the door to go inside. i don't want anyone to see where i live because they will do bad things to the house. Behind my house there's a forest. i went upstairs to my room and put my bag down and looked on my iPod to see if there is any naruto manga out and anime episode out. i saw a manga came out while i was at school but first i took a shower got dress in good clothes and read the manga.

After i finished the manga i went to the forest behind my house. The reason i go into the huge forest that is the 2nd biggest in the world because i can understand animals and they are my friends. No one dares to go into the forest unless they know the way around. When i first went into the forest i was lost but the animals help me out. Another time i went in the forest and asked the animals to show me around the place. i knew my way around the forest when i was 7 i mean only 7-year-old wow i was young. This time i was wondering around a forest and heard shooting and the animals running away saying

"_Help us. Help us! please help us human"_

i jumped us into the tree running and jumping across trees into the shooting noise. i saw a little fox pup and its dead mother besides her. i saw 2 men trying to shoot the pup while the pup jumped out-of-the-way to not get hit by the gun. i got angry and couldn't help to get mad, really mad, that i had sand wrapped around the men and then the sand killed him.

After a while i clam down and thought " did i did that?"

Then i heard _"yes you did that now i must go."_ said a random voice in my head.

_"thank miss! Thank you for saving me!"_ said the little fox. i went over to the fox and asked want its name was "_My name is Shiro!"_ then and fox looked at it mother looking very sad.

"Don't worry Shiro i will raise you." i said to Shiro

"_Really!"_ replied Shiro while i nodded back.

_" i will help too"_

_"Me too"_ said all the forest animals.

"How about this" I said

"You forest animals looked after Shiro and find food for her to eat while I'm away and when I'm here I'll teach you how to hunt and kill your pray which can only be boar because boar hate everything and everyone." i said while all the animal said okay. i dug a hole while i put Shiro mum and filled it. "Shiro what was your mum's name" i asked while Shiro said

_"Her name was Yuki" i_ spelled the name Yuki into a stone and put it on her grave and a prayed and Shiro prayed as well.

"Where do you live Shiro?" i asked him while he said that he doesn't have one now. i remembered there is a place in the forest that looked like you can build a home there. "Shiro how about we can build a small new home for you and for me to go into when i need rest" i asked while Shiro smiled and nodded. "

Let start now I'll ask the other animals to help"

i said to Shiro while he nodded again. i called some animals and asked if they can collect wood that we can build a house with while and said a yes. i told the animals where to take the wood while i looked at Shiro. Shiro had a nine fluffy brown fur and at tips of the tail and paw had white. Shiro had a soft blue eyes. i carried Shiro to the place where he will be living and he just looked over joyed. At midnight we finished the very small house while i can go into and i also dug and underground area. i told Shiro that i will go home and came back tomorrow morning because i want to skip a day at school.

**Next Morning**

i woke up early and got some of my old blankets out of under my bed and put them in a bag which i saw mum and dad left for work already. i ran into the forest quickly that no one can see where i move because I'm so fast. i saw Shiro up said good morning to her. "_Good morning Kitsune. I got a question. Why don't people live in the forest."_ Shiro said

"My kind doesn't live here because it's a big forest and people can get easily lost in the forest while the forest animals are my friend and showed me around."

"_That's why. it easy to remember where to go when you know the forest"_ Shiro replied and i nodded. " i got some of my old blankets that you or other animals can use while they're here." i said

"_Really!_" Shiro said and i nodded once and again. i took the blanket out of my bag i brought with me and made a little bed or Shiro to sleep in. Shiro said thank you one hundred million times. i made a small bed for myself so when i come over i can sleep or rest in there. i pulled out some chicken for Shiro to eat on while Shiro thank you once again.

i told how to hunt and how to run fast and how to use his teeth and to jump really high because there was a trick to that. i poured some water for me and Shiro and gave it to her. Shiro drank up happily while i had to go. "Shiro it's time for me to go. There food and water in the food and water pile i made and Shiro nodded and fell asleep on my old blankets and left.

**Next Morning**

i better go to school today or the teacher thinks i just want days off for fun. i left and went into the forest to tell Shiro that i have school and can't spent the day with her but will tomorrow because it was weekends! i told Shiro while i told her to play or spent time with other animals. i went to school with spare clothes because i can get wet or get milk or food on me. i put my bag in the locker and i saw the same group of people who pushed me off the roof came up to me. "who knew that you were alive. everyone thought that you were dead but now we can put you in pain more" the group leader said with a smirk on his face. i just walked away to my classroom sat down with my books.

**Time Skip**

RiiiNNNGGG. Great lunch time. i put my books in my locker and locked it while i quietly made my way on the roof. i looked at the forest that Shiro lives in and the forest that my forest friends lives in. i saw Shiro with my awesome seeing skills and saw her looking up to me. i waved at her while sitting on the roof edge and saw Shiro looking at me with her tail wagging. i heard the same group coming up the stair heard how they will stalk me to my house to see where i live and i smirked because i can run there and they will never know where i live. I somehow talked to Shiro in my mind and said "Shiro"(A/n when Kitsune and Shiro are talking together. K is for Kitsune while S is for Shiro)

_K:Shiro.._

_S:Kitsune! _

_K: I can talk to you in my mind. Did you do something Shiro?_

_S: no I didn't I just heard you say my name in my mind._

_K: wow we can talk by thinking to each other. it might be another weird power that i have._

_S: weird powers?_

_K: yeah, you know the sand that i killed the 2 men in. That was a weird power._

_S: that makes sence but how did you get them?_

_K:well I was told by my parent now that they found me on their door step and one other thing is weird._

_S: what's that?_

_K:i can make fox tail and ears pop out some how and they're real_

_S: can other humans do this?_

_K:nope the only one. They call me a freak monster beast and lots of other mean things to me._

_S: that horrible Kitsune.  
_

_K: Shiro shh don't lookay this way. a gang is coming but don't worry because seeing a fox near me must be weird around humans._

_S: what happened if you get hurt?_

_K: my wounds and cut heal quickly for some reason. might be the weird powers. The people are coming soon but never leave the forest Shiro_

_S: Why?_

_K: because there are people like the people who killed your mom here and they will just want you to get killed and sell you for money for a high price okay?  
_

_S:okay, but can i still talk to you in my mind?_

_K: yeah you can but do Not, leave to the forest.  
_

After that Shiro didn't talk. i heard the roof door opening to see the same group of people. "there you are. Time to use you as a punching bag." said the leader of his group. Everyone nodded and smirked while they punch, kicked me all over the body.  
_S: are you okay? Are you hurt Kitsune?  
_

_K:No I'm fine Shiro._

They keep kicking and punching me while i just laid there. The leader of his group picked me up by my white long hair which have some blood on it. The leader threw me off the roof while i broke some bones and i cried in pain in my head with Shiro heard me  
_S: Kitsune! Kitsune! Are you alright?'Answer me _while i heard Shiro cry

_K: Shiro I'm getting better. i going to the forest soon so please wait for me_

_S: okay Kitsune_

After that Shiro told what happen to Kitsune and some animals were crying and some felt so sorry and bad for her because they didn't know anything about it. After a while Kitsune could just walk while she heard the bell to go to go to the classroom while i saw people heading to their classroom. When everyone is learning i got my bag from the locker and headed to the forest. When I got to Shiro she ran up to me to see if I'm alright while i asked if i can stay at her house for tonight because Kitsune parents are working a double shift so they won't be back before tomorrow night. Kitsune nodded while all my animal friend came to see me while i smiled. i got some bandages and put them around me and I went to a nice crystal lake where all the animals drink but they said that i could clean myself because that more better. I got changed after I came out of the crystal lake and now has bloody spot in one area.

i went to my old blankets that i put there when i gave the other old blankets to Shiro. Shiro said that she will watch over me while the animals stayed here because they cared for me. i asked Shiro if she knew or saw where my house is while she nodded i asked her to take me to me house while some animals followed i got close to the edge of the forest i went in my house got my iPod and laptop and went where Shiro is hoping that no one is following me. i went to Shiro house and laid in bed. "what's that" Shiro asked me

"This is an iPod and this is a laptop" i said to them while pointing to them. What do they do asked Shiro. The iPod is for listening to music, watch videos and do lots of things while the laptop you can search up listen to music watch videos but i like listening to my iPod because it's smaller" i said while Shiro nodded. i saw that there is a new naruto manga up. i read it and started to watch naruto from episode 1 on my laptop. " i asked Shiro if she wanted to watch while she said that she was sleepily and she went to sleep with her head on my lap. i watched all the episodes and finished when i saw Shukaku and his sand. "That sand looked like my sand that i killed the men with" i went to sleep after that.

**Next Morning**

I woke up in the morning seeing Shiro already up. "Morning Shiro!" I said.

"morning Kitsune. How are you feeling?" Shiro replied.

"Good!" I replied back to Shiro. Shiro smiled "i have to go back home now. Bye Shiro!" I said. "Goodbye." Shiro replied. i ran back home with my iPod and laptop in my hand. "i wish I could be in the naruto . Then I can by friends with naruto because he has no friends." I said having a bag packed with my iPod, laptop, and other supplies because I'm going out soon. Then suddenly i felt tried and couldn't help myself from closing my eyes.

**Somewhere**

When I woke up I saw that I was in front of the tailed beast. "Are you the t-tailed beast?"I asked them. _Yes we are the tailed beast and you are our daughter. said the 5 tails._

Daughter? What do you mean that I'm your daughter?

_We created you with our chakra and created you._

Why did you create me and does that mean I can use the tailed beast bomb? i asked happily

_Yes you can. You are very strong. We can train you one by one and see how you do._

Does that mean I'm not human and why do I have fox ears and tail while they appeared_._

_You have fox ears and tail because __Kurama put most chakra in you__ and you''__re not human but you looked like one,_

What are your names?

_We haven't told you yet. Our names must not be told to anyone but you can call us by our names when your here. __shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son Goku, Kokuyo, saiken, choumei, gyuuki and kurama that our name by the 1st tail to the 9th tail. _

okay nine to meet ya! My name is Kitsune but you already know that. We all laugh.

can i call you as my bothers and sisters?

_Sure why not! i will be weird call everyone here your father or mother. said Kokuyo._

Yay! Can i go to the naruto world please so i can see Kurama nii-san host i ask everyone and they said yes. YAY! Kurama nii-san! I said running up to him. Can i meet your host i ask him.

_Sure why not you will be near me all the time any ways._

"I have a question for you onii-san and onee-san."

_what is it? they all asked._ Should I tell the Hokage that i got lost and can't remember anything about my village and for the family i say i think i don't have one.

_Yeah say that and when you sleep you will be training with Kurama because he loves you the most and the closes to you and don't show for fox ears or tail to anyone okay, we have to go you will be at the forest near Konoha village okay._

Yep! i say Bye i said waving to all of them.

* * *

How was it? Please review down below~


End file.
